IceRenamon & the Bio Threat
by Moonfox-renamon
Summary: The first Renamon created is called back to the real world by her creator to help save it. Read and Review please. I enjoy contructive comments.
1. List of Charactors

*~*~Charactor Biographies~*~*  
  
Name: IceRenamon (Queen IceBringer)  
  
Species: Digimon- Data  
  
Renamon - Ice (Sapphire mode)  
  
Appearance: A renamon with pale blue fur instead of golden fur and silver fur instead of white  
  
fur. Her paws are silver with metallic blue claws. The gaunlets are of a darker blue  
  
colour and the Ying-Yang symbol is the normal black and white colour and pattern.   
  
Personality: IceRenamon has a very cold and icy personality on the outside. With strangers she is  
  
very formal in tone, language and gestures. However, with close friends she is open  
  
and even playful. She gets shy and nervous easily but often locks those feelings  
  
behind a facade. IceRenamon gets lonely very easily although she will not admit so.  
  
She is mostly responsible but sometimes a hard blow to her emotions and ego can make  
  
her feelings fluctuate resulting in a very crabby and temperamental digimon. These  
  
bouts of pouting often go away in a short period of time. She is the closet to Ray.  
  
  
  
History: IceRenamon was at first a normal Renamon and the first one ever created by Ray when she  
  
was a child. She embarked with Ray on some adventures in the digimon realm as Ray helped  
  
to get rid of some virus problems in the digital realm. After that, Ray grew up and   
  
changed Renamon into IceRenamon. IceRenamon returned to the digiworld and established a   
  
clan of Renamon which guard the digiforest in the centre of the digiworld. With her   
  
reign as Queen, small digimon often go to the forest to seek refuge while matured   
  
digimon are often sent on their way or killed if they have bad intentions.   
  
Other: Renamon is adapted from Digimon Tamers (season 3). I do not own Renamon.  
  
Name: Ray (Rei Yozora)  
  
Species: Human with queer magical powers both in the digiworld and real world.  
  
Appearance: She stands very tall with a height of about 185cm. Her skin is fair and her golden   
  
hair is cut short behind her ear. her fringe branches into two main bangs and grows  
  
to past her eyes to chin-length, sometimes covering her sapphire-blue eyes. Her short  
  
hair sometimes gets her mistaken for a guy, especially since she doesn't like to wear  
  
dresses. She goes around mostly clad in a formal long-sleeved shirt (white or pale  
  
blue) and long pants (white/blue/black). When she goes out she often wears a white   
  
coat that has a stiff flaring collar, slim waistline and the bottom flares towards   
  
the floor but doesn't touch the floor.  
  
Personality: Needless to say, Ray's personality is almost like IceRenamon's except that she is   
  
more mature since she has grown up already. She likes to be practical to the point.  
  
IceRenamon is probably the only person she every really socialises with and plays   
  
with. She tends to distance herself from others and is quite a loner. She seems   
  
quite self-centered but although she keeps saying "its not my buiseness", she will  
  
quietly go about her own way helping others. Her silent strength in her fighting  
  
spirit and her love for IceRenamon is what enabled them to combine to form   
  
Sakuyamon many times in the digiworld while she fixed some viruses in the digiworld.  
  
History: Ray is the distant relative of a member of the team that created the Digimon. Her   
  
parents perished in a car accident when she was ten and she was heart-broken. To cheer  
  
her up, the team member codenamed 'Daisy' gave her the digimon game to play and she   
  
created pokomon that soon digivolved into Renamon under her constant care. Not long   
  
after recieving the game, as she was training Renamon, the blue card appeared and the   
  
use of the card brought Renamon into the real world. Delighted, Ray spent most of her  
  
time with Renamon and joined a teen gang where she earned money by just going after some  
  
people. Guilt-ridden, she soon quit the gang but they started to go after her. Renamon  
  
was confident of getting them off their back but Ray didn't want Renamon's identity  
  
exposed. They sneaked into a lab but 'Daisy' caught them. Ray was indignant and it was  
  
only after some explanation( and alot of lies) that Daisy let them into the lab,   
  
thinking that they were there just for fun. Pretty soon, Ray managed to get a machine to  
  
work and they were transported to the digiworld where they stayed for a long period of   
  
time, transporting in and out of both realms many itmes. Eventually Daisy paid for Ray's  
  
school fees and Ray stayed in the real world for a few years to study about computers.  
  
At 16, Ray returned to the digiworld with Renamon to fix some virus in the digiworld and  
  
create more digimon. She returned a year later to continue her studies, but evolved her  
  
partner to IceRenamon before that and left.  
  
Other: Ray is adapted from Rei Yozora from Shin-Hakkenden. I do not own Rei Yozora. She is also a  
  
genius when it comes to computer stuff enabling her to get a diploma for information tech  
  
when she was 16. Her many travels to and from the digiworld soon enabled her to obtain   
  
some inhuman powers...  
  
Name: Weisse Hai (Gyo)  
  
Species: Human  
  
Appearance: A rather tall guy with blue spikey hair and cold emotionless eyes. He has a black   
  
tattooed marking under and above his right eye. Wearing boots and normal pants and a  
  
short-sleeved shirt. He doesn't look too friendly either.  
  
Personality: He is often straight-to-the-point like Ray. However, he does have a soft side and a   
  
warm heart for his younger sister. He is mostly cold to others except Ray whom he is  
  
working in partnership with.  
  
History: -- He is from a digimon research team and is working in partnership with Ray to fend off  
  
the monsters that invade the city.  
  
Other: Gyo is adapted from Sieghart of Rave:Groove Adventure. I do not own Sieghart.  
  
Name: Genesyle  
  
Species: UNknown Biological creature  
  
Other: Genesyle is the main cause behind all the monsters that attack the city. Instead of being   
  
digital like the D-reaper, it is biological and causes a plague in the city. Also, it   
  
sends out many monsters to destroy the humans and the city.  
  
Name: Lilith  
  
Species: Biomon- Ultimate Virus   
  
DeathAngelmon (Ebony mode)  
  
Appearance: It can take any appearance and seems to be the feminine counterpart of Genesyle.   
  
Other: Lilith seems to be the Queen of the Biomons while Genesyle is the ruler. 


	2. Chapter 1: Adieu Renamon Clan

*insert disclaimer notes* I bet you all already memorise it by hard. blah bee blah bee blah. K?  
  
Now let's just get on with the story.   
  
Renamon: Story! That's not a story! That's my autobiography!  
  
Author: whatever. OW! *gets diamond storm blasted by Renamon*  
  
Renamon: hmmmph!  
  
:::Charactors involved :::  
  
::IceRenamon (Queen IceBringer):: - The protagonist of the story. She is the first Renamon   
  
created & was later evolved to become IceRenamon, the Queen of the Moon Foxes. She knows all   
  
about the creation of the Renamon and was the partner of Ray till she established a clan in the   
  
digimon forest.  
  
::Ray:: - The second protagonist of the story. She created the Renamon when she was a child and   
  
was the Partner of the first Renamon. She later evolved her Renamon into IceRenamon and let it  
  
go back to the digiworld. She has immense powers beyond normal human beings.  
  
::FleetShadow:: - IceRenamon's second-in-command. He is later chosen to be the Prince and evolves  
  
to become a Kyuubimon with the element of metal. He is slightly shy but is a good leader.  
  
~~~ Its puzzling. Or rather, what the humans can call 'funny'. In the digimon world. My world.   
  
I was the most respected of all digimon in my area. In my forest, The Forest of the Moon Foxes, I  
  
was as good as a queen. No one got in my way. No one even dared to. But now. WHo am I? This world  
  
is awful. Covered in soot and grime. The human world is nothing compared to the digiworld. I want  
  
to change it. I am IceRenamon. THis is my story~~~ (*background* dammit! Its not JUST a story!)  
  
The moonlight shone through the leaves of the forest, casting patterned shadows on the forest  
  
floor. I sat among the branches, staring down at the ground for a moment or two. Then, I turned   
  
and moved up a few levels of branches to rest upon a chair that hung above the ground. Made of  
  
intertwined tendrils and branches covering a opaque blue ice throne. This was my position as   
  
Queen of the Moon Foxes. As splenderific as it sounds. It was a heavy responsibility. One that I   
  
might even loath to hate.  
  
"Queen Icebringer, strangers have intruded into our forest."   
  
I flicked a ear and turned around slightly, arms crossed. I glanced down at my fellow renamon,  
  
half-knelt on the forest floor with glazing blueish eyes. I closed my eyes a moment. Intruders   
  
again? This always happens. Every time we drive out someone, rumours spread round and soon there   
  
are other digimon who come to battle. It was almost like a custom.  
  
"Very well. I will go." Flicking my tail again, I cloaked myself with invisibility and lept   
  
through the forest branches. Covering long distances with each leap. I knew my fellow renamon   
  
were beside me. I could sense them. And they could sense me as I led them to face the strangers.  
  
Inhaling deeply I stopped on a branch, balancing easily as I peered down at the shadowed figures.  
  
My eyes narrowed as I scrutnised them. Not possible! That wasn't a digimon! If I could remember  
  
correctly, that was a human. A biped standing upon two legs. I lept down and landed with bent   
  
knees, then straightened as I drew myself to full height.   
  
  
  
She was a full head taller than I was. Her hair was golden and short, with a fringe that   
  
semi-covered her blue eyes. If humans were ever digimon at some point of time, I would say that   
  
she were a renamon. She wore a slim white coat that spread outwards near the ground, but not   
  
touching the forest floor. Her skin was fair, I could see, from her ungloved paws. I inhaled   
  
deeply again and sniffed. That smell. I knew that smell. But I could barely remember.  
  
"IceRenamon, I know you're there..." She said, taping her foot and waiting patiently.  
  
"If I know you well enough, You're just standing somewhere watching me."   
  
A warm feeling flooded my heart as I made myself visible, and presently, we were staring at  
  
each other. The other renamon around me followed. And we appeared as a clan of digimon. A clan of  
  
golden fur and silver bushes. Only I was different. I was white and blue. I was set apart from   
  
the rest. That was easy to see.  
  
"Queen Icebringer, we are ready to attack." Came a voice from behind me. It was the one who   
  
had informed me earlier. The one whom I had appointed as the second-in-command. I raised up a paw  
  
to halt the attack. Then turned to face the whole clan that was visible, and the scores of   
  
invisible pairs of eyes that watched from the forest shadows.  
  
  
  
"Moon foxes. Inhale deeply now the scent of she-that-stands-before-us. And remember it.   
  
Never raise a claw or a shard of ice against her. For we are indepted to her. Let us disperse.  
  
Our hostility is unneccessary." With a few nods, most of the renamon clan went back to the   
  
shadows of our forest. Only a few remained behind to see what the human had come for.  
  
"FleetShadow." I whispered and my second-in-command appeared. "Come with me."  
  
  
  
"Affirmative Queen IceBringer." The both of us stepped up to her. I could tell FleetShadow was  
  
nervous. Never before had I declared that we had anyone, digimon or human, that we owed anything.  
  
It was unheard of. The clan of Moon Foxes was independent and strong. And protectors of the   
  
forest. It was only natural that FleetShadow was anxious. As this was never declared, there was  
  
no set custom to deal with the present situation.   
  
I could see her smiling as I approached her with stiff and confident steps, tail swishing   
  
behind me. She seemed approving. Perhaps of my actions. I could never tell. As I neared to two   
  
metres, I stopped and so did FleetShadow. My ears swivelled back and lowered as i softened my   
  
voice.  
  
"Creator of the Moon Foxes, it has been some years since we did meet Ray."   
  
I could tell tha FleetShadow almost fainted upon hearing my words. I withheld the restraint to   
  
laugh aloud at the shocked look on FleetShadows face. But this was formal, and I intended to keep  
  
it that way. Ray glanced at FleetShadow, tilted her head slightly then gave a half-mocking amused  
  
smile. Looking back to me, the coldness in her eyes melted.  
  
"IceRenamon. You look well."  
  
"It is so, Ray. We are doing fine. Our clan is amongst the strongest." I replied, feeling my   
  
own nervousness build up. Was she satisfied with the way I was leading the Moon Foxes? Had she  
  
come here because of some trouble back in the human world? Or was this just some unannounced   
  
visit. Whatever it was, I was glad to see her again.  
  
  
  
"Is there a motive in your visit Ray?" I questioned, going directly to the point.  
  
"Indeed there is IceRenamon, you know me well enough. And there isn't much time to explain it   
  
all." Ray sighed.  
  
"How many are affected?" I pressed on.  
  
"A good number of digimon and humans. I need you to come with me. In return of your relief of   
  
duty, I will provide your clan with more power."  
  
I nodded and turned to FleetShadow. " Call the whole clan here, including the elders. On the   
  
double. Quickly."  
  
"Yes, Queen Icebringer." FleetShadow nodded and disappeared. I turned back to Ray.  
  
"Would you please explain Ray?"  
  
She cast me a warm smile and continued.  
  
"I can evolve five of your clan members to a higher stage specialising in the 5 elements." Her  
  
voice seemed to be dripping with temptation. Evolve five of us in exchange that I, the Queen of  
  
the Moon Foxes, go with her? My ears perked up and she knew that she had caught my attention.   
  
"Evolve five of us to kyuubimon? Could you evolve our pokomon as well?" I almost pleaded   
  
eagerly, had I not the responsibility to remain calm and composed, I would have lept into the air  
  
like a crazed guilemon and shouted out with ecstacy. SUch an offer would be a great boost to our  
  
power. Not that we weren't powerful enough, but then again I wasn't easy with leaving my clan   
  
wihtout being assured that at least someone with the power equal or grater than mine, would lead  
  
the clan. Heh. That's being a leader to you. See your creator visit you but worry about the clan  
  
more than her visit.  
  
Ray's eyes sparkled with amusement once again. A rather annoying factor which I would have   
  
pointed out to her had I not missed her for such a long time.  
  
"Very well, but we mustn't stay too long."  
  
FleetShadow returned soon enough and I could sense the rest of the Renamon clan appear from   
  
the trees and drop to the ground. A small group of pokomon scrambled through the forest floor and  
  
gathered near the front of the meeting, watched by the careful eyes of the adult Renamon. I   
  
turned around and took a few steps forward to establish my position as Queen. Then I raised my   
  
voice to make my announcement.  
  
"From this day forth, I will no longer be your Queen." I paused, letting the fact sink in. I  
  
could hear a few murmers and some startled gasps of shock from the numerous pairs of eyes. In  
  
slight agitation, I swished my tail indicating that I expected silence from them.  
  
"This human here, to whom we shall always owe a debt, has come forward to offer us a price for  
  
me step down. And I have accepted. When you realise what the price is, you will also see that   
  
accepting the offer is as wise a decision that any leader can make." I raised a paw to indicate  
  
Ray in a spreading motion, "She will evolve 5 of us to a higher level and they will be in charge   
  
as I take my leave. FleetShadow! You will be the High Leader, the Prince henceforth and the one   
  
of metal. BlazeClaw, you will be the one of fire, DrizzlePaw, the one of water, NightGale, the   
  
one of the wind, and SandyFur the one of the sand." I looked back to Ray. "These are the chosen   
  
ones Ray."   
  
Ray nodded and brought out five small egg-like objects, each with a different design and   
  
colour. She took the silver egg and I watched as it hovered in mid-air in front of her. She   
  
looked at FleetShadow, still as nervous as ever but putting on a brave show. A circular symbol of  
  
odd shapes appeared at her feet as she did the fastest Evolution of Renamon to Kyuubimon I had   
  
seen thus far. With a harsh cry of "Evolve!" She five eggs flew towards the destined Renamon and   
  
impacted hard in their chests. Watching with slight shock, I swished my tail nervously as the   
  
Renamon I had chosen digivolved into Kyuubimon. Each falling to the four paws and their tails   
  
swishing out of their bases in an elaborate twirl. Soon enough, the five coloured Kyuubimon stood   
  
within the presence of the group, looking very amazed at their own transformation.  
  
I glanced at the pokomon that were leaping up and down and giving squeaks of awe at the sight   
  
of the chosen council. I had to admit I was feeling a slight pinch as they began to draw much   
  
attention away from me. I glanced back at Ray. She had grown stronger in the years that we hadn't   
  
met. It was easy to see since she could digivolve 5 of us at one go... but was she overexerting   
  
herself? I was about a step towards her and put a paw on her shoulder in concern when streaks of   
  
light exploded from her hands towards the pokomon. They were startled and did not react in time  
  
to jump out ofthe way. The Renamon and Kyuubimon whirled around and watched tensely for a few   
  
seconds then relaxed as the pokomon digivolved to Renamon, finally able to feel the joy and the  
  
sensation of leaping through the branches and seemingly fly through the air. I could tell my   
  
people were happy. I was glad.   
  
"I take my leave!" I yelled out suddenly, louder than I had expected. In reality, I knew my   
  
ego was slightly hurt. Now even FleetShadow was more powerful than I. I swivelled on my toes and   
  
walked towards Ray.  
  
"IceBringer!"  
  
I halted in my steps.  
  
"Hail IceBringer! The first Queen of the Moon Foxes!"   
  
  
  
I knew the voice well enough. Even in his newly evolved form, FleetShadow was easily  
  
recognisable. Soon the entire Clan took up the cry.  
  
"You will always be welcome here IceBringer. We wish you and Ray, creator of the Moon Foxes,  
  
the best in your journeys ahead."   
  
There was more murmering in the clan as they realised who Ray really was. I winced slightly.   
  
It had always been Ray's wishes that the Moon Foxes never knew who she was. But I guess I had   
  
forgotten to inform FleetSha... Prince FleetShadow of that matter. I didn't turn around to kneel  
  
as required by custom in front of the newly appointed Prince. I had to make haste.  
  
"Thank you, Prince FleetShadow... MetalBringer."  
  
With that, I stepped forward towards Ray. Towards a new journey. Towards a new page in life. 


	3. Chapter 2: From Everything to Nothing

I winced slightly as I saw the portal open. A circular shaped disc of swirling colours that seemed to hover in mid-air. I stared at it. Quite unsure of what to say. It had been such a long time since I travelled from the digiworld to the real world. I stated to wonder what changes there would be in the real world. I glanced at Ray who had taken a step forwrd then seemed to chuckle slightly.  
  
"You're nervous aren't you? IceRenamon?"  
  
I swallowed a retort then nodded. Firstly, I had never seen such a portal before. I was used to the spherical kind of portals which showed obvious digital elements. Secondly, this plate-like portal in front had such a myriad of colours that I was taken by surprise.  
  
"I have not seen such a portal before Ray." I stated as calmly as I could, trying not to betray my unease.  
  
"It's a different program that was recently created. It makes the travelling safer. Come on. We haven't got the time." She stretched out her hand to me. I frowned then clasped my three digit paw in her hand and she pulled me towards the swirling disc of colours. We passed through it andI felt a cold whoosh of air break through my fur. I couldn't help but shiver slightly. We seemed to be suspended in nothing but weird swirls of colours, glaring and dull, bright and dark. It was enough to make me go blind. For a few seconds I felt myself falling through nothing, then. WHOOSH! I could see a panel below us open to reveal something dark and flat. I landed with knees bent, toes widened to absorb the impact of the fall. Ray landed neatly beside me, almost with the same grace. Her white cloak billowed in the wind for a moment before dropping to a standstill over her crouched figure. I looked up seeing the swirling disc above us diminish to a pindrop and disappear. It was after that that I took more notice of our surroundings.  
  
I stood up as my brow furrowed. It was a grim dirty place with grit and sand on the floor. The floor was made of concrete that had been weathered by the elements. We were standing atop a desolated building, that of an old residential apartment. The wind was slightly warmer than I remembered, and dusty. I could already feel the dirst gathering on my furry face and in my eyes. I blinked a couple of time as a speck of something lodged itself in my right eye causing slight discomfort.  
  
"Not very impressive is it?" Ray murmered as she took a few steps to the edge of the roof we stood upon. I turned to look in her direction and saw what she saw. It was a sad sight. In the distance, obscured in a a fog that clung to the ground and the tall skyscrapers was the city. I could barely see the outlines of the buildings. Around us was the residential area, dimly lit with half of the area covered in shadows while the street lamps of the other half were functional, but flickering. Upon closer inspection, the houses nearby were fenced with barbed wires and windows were bolted with wooden planks, as if a typhoon were about to arrive. There was barely anyone on the streets but us. barely any signs of movements but the swaying of the trees and branches in the wind.  
  
I lowered my ears slightly and looked up. Most of the once-starry sky was covered with dark clouds, as drab and dreary as the August sky. The dusty clouds covered the city like an overturned bowl, threatening to suffocate and snuff out the life that once filled this city. I turned away, disgusted. A brown bug scuttled near my foot paws and I flicked it away disdainfully with one of my claws. What was it called? I tried to recall. Oh yes I remember, a cockroach. I walked over to the edge to stand beside Ray, gazing at the aweful sight before me. I turned to her to ask a question then noticed the tired and weary expression on her face. I knew I myself wasn't up to my normal standard. The travel through dimensions seemed to have sapped part of my energy away.   
  
  
  
Just then, something stuck my heart as an alert quickly went up in my mind. I grabbed Ray's hand and quickly lept to the side, dragging her along with me. It was in the nick of time as a streak shot past us. I could hear the whirring of the wind against something bladed. I immediately lept in front of Ray, ready to defend her from harm. It was disgusting. The creature, a mass of tentacles that ended in sharp barbs and spikes. I couldn't identify any head or body. When in doubt of a pinpoint weakness, a large range attack would do better. I crouched and lept upwards, ready to Diamond Storm blast the revolting creature. I thought I heard Ray yell something. I couldn't be sure.   
  
"IceRenamon! Leave it! Let's go!" Ray yelled.  
  
I blinked. 'what? retreat?' I was already in the air. "Diamond Storm!" I clenched my paws, brought them near to my chest then swung outwards in a release of sharp crystals that rained upon the mass of tentacles. Only it didn't seem to affect it. I drew in a gasp as the tentacles snaked out suddenly, aimed at Ray. I lept to the left to try and intercept the tentacles. Ray lept over the edge of the roof and I turned to follow her direction. Argh! Something struck me from behind and a burning pain lashed my shoulder. Loosing my balance, I fell the rest of the way down from the roof till I impaled against the floor. My mind set in a nauseating whirl after hearing the sickening thud of my own body against the pavement.I tried to calm myself and gritted my teeth as I tried to get up. Ray ran to my side and bent down. Gripiing my uppwer arm, she hauled me to my feet.  
  
"Let's go IceRenamon. We're in no state to fight." She growled and started half-dragging and hald pulling me away from the building. It was the worst statement I ever wanted to hear. For goodness sake I was the Queen of the Moon Foxes, living everyday almost with battles after battles. Why couldn't I take down that thing that looked like a bunch of seaweed? I tried to wrench my arm for a grip. I hadn't run away from a fight since the battles in our first days together. That was when I was an inexperienced fighter but now...  
  
"Renamon!" Ray hissed with an irritated expression on her face. "You're in no condition to fight."  
  
"yea? well I... " I found myself on the floor once again, pain coursing through my whole body. I trembled as I crawled to my feet. My shoulder screamed in pain and I could feel something lodged in my back. I was a sickening feeling of having a foriegn object stuck on my body. Ray quickly pulled out the huge barb, as large as my own paw, out from my shoulder. Glancing back, I saw the outline of the creature crawling towards the roof. I got to my paws again, this time eager enough to run. Just stop the pain! Ow!I ran a few steps and almost fell when Ray caught me.  
  
"IceRenamon!" Ray cried. Then there was a tiny beeping sound. One I feared with my very life. One that I heard eery so often as I defeated my foes one after another. Only this time, I was the one who was affected. I felt my world fall away from me as i began to shrink, my long silver fur disappearing as I dedigivolved into an icepokomon?! I could almost scream. How could I dedigivolve? I felt my senses being reduced but at least the physical pain was gone. I was so small...  
  
Ray looked down in surprise then just wrapped me in her arms and ran. I was surprised to see how much larger the world felt around me. Ray looked as if she had grown three times bigger. I was probably more than ten human years since I had been a pokomon. Worse of all. I couldn't believe I was running away from a battle. It didn't make any sense. A small voice inside me seemed to pipe up, 'at least you no longer feel the pain' yea? That wasn't true. My ego was drastically hit. How could I run away from a fight? Okay, forget the running part for now, how could my attack not have any effect on the monster? Even though it was quite a normal attack, the data I absorbed from the countless previous battles should have raised my attack level ratio. Feeling the rhythemic motions of Ray's strides. I closed my eyes, feeling the pain of defeat well up inside me. Ice-cold and harsher than the flaring physical pain I had felt. Right now, all I wanted to do was sleep.  
  
A jolting motion made me open my eyes slightly as Ray got into a car. What car I couldn't tell. Resting me inbetween her legs. She closed the door, turned the ignition on and sped away from the apartment buildings. I was too exhausted to care. The former Queen of Moon Foxes had been defeated by a spaghetti monster. What news. That would surely make the headlines in the digiworld. Feeling the warm carress of Ray's hand on my blue fur. I gave a snort and closed my eyes to try and drown out the emotional pain I felt. Okay, perhaps I had too great an ego. But I ready have an ego than be a pathetic creature who always apologised for nothing...  
  
A few minutes later, Ray pulled the car into reverse as she parked the car. I half opened my eyes as glanced around and realised that we were underground. Underground? I took in the sight of the ceiling above me while Ray carried me with an arm and locked the car's door with the other. There didn't seem to be much space. Only a place big enough for a car. The entrance where the car had drove in from was soon sealed off by long metal pieces which slide over the entrance and locked down, shutting us off from the outside. Yet I could even see the daylight from here. How far underground were we? I couldn't tell. One storey? Two? I gave up on making guesses as Ray walked over to a metal door with a small glowing panel beside it. Swiping a card through the card slot of the panel. The door opened to reveal a rather well furnished home.  
  
Greeting my sight first was a rather narrow passage way with a metal polished floor. It was like a tunnel except covered with metal, hexagonal in shape and every so often there were small lights on side panels. At the end of the tunnel was another door that we went through and it revealed Ray's living quarters. The floor was covered with wooden boards and semi-circular. After that were a few steps which connected to a rather spacious living room. With marbled floor and some leather furniture thingys. What did you call those.. erm. Ah, sofas. I almost got them mixed up with beds. You have to forgive my lack of vocab to describe the interior of such human dwellings. After I, IceRenamon.. okay IcePokomon now, prefer to sleep outsidein the trees where nature was abounding. Then again, considering what the real world was like now, the enclosed home was quite a welcome. Ray set me on a sofa beside a cushion and I grudgingly lay on the soft... 'poofy' sofa.  
  
"Are you alright IceRenamon?" Ray questioned, running her hands over my fur. (now is had to say 'fur' instead of 'body' as Ray advised me to. She said something about human mentality different from digimon mentality. Whatever, humans...) I didn't reply for a few seconds then grumbled. Or rather, almost snapped at her.  
  
  
  
"Do I still look like a Renamon to you? Huh?" I growled as I padded forward a few steps on my four stubby legs. Rather lame excuses for legs.   
  
Ray could only smile, "By the way you talk I suppose you're quite okay... feeling a little pinch somewhere in there huh?"  
  
I gave a groan. Let me wallow in slight self-pity some more before I go back to being my normal controlled self. I have many reasons to be crabby. Then again, I haven't been crabby in years. Ha! See, reason number one to be crabby. Secondly, Now I'm stuck in pokomon form, my own beautiful silver fur disappeared save for (thank goodness) my tail. Thirdly, my figure has been reduced from elegant... to a round ball. Fourthly, I have just known defeat again in one of the many years I battled. I could go on and on... but being crabby sometimes isn't a good feeling. There now that I have complained, you get my point don't you?  
  
"I'm going to bathe. Do you need anything?" Ray asked as she moved off to lay her coat against the table.  
  
"Some answers would be very much welcomed thank you." I muttered.  
  
"Answers. After I bathe. Want a bath too? You look... a tad gray than light blue."  
  
"After you're done. I'm not going to bathe in a sink." I replied and turned over to lean against a cushion, now as big as I was. I realised, that the problem seemed greater than I could imagine. Or else how could I have been defeated so easily? This was going to take a long time I could tell... 


	4. Chapter 3: Trust & Fate

::Charactors Involved::  
  
Ray  
  
IcePokomon  
  
A snake  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Ray had finally finished, she came out of the shower wearing a pale blue long-sleeved shirt, half buttoned, and long black pants. I stared a moment as the steam came out from the bathroom. She began to dry her hair with a towel as I watched. Soon enough, She stopped, gave me a look and asked "What?" I said nothing and turned to face the other way. I had to admit it. I hadn't seen in her in such a long time that she almost looked like a stranger. She had grown tall, almost taller than most male humans, and with a slender feminine figure. Almost like me, when I was a Renamon of course.  
  
  
  
"Oh IcePokomon. When will you stop dwelling on that battle? I know what you're thinking... don't be that upset. The travel through the portal saps up to half of your energy but it IS a lot safer than before. Now, maybe you want to wash up a little and get that dust and dirt of your fur?" She said while ruffling her golden hair with the towel. I turned back to look at her. She smiled slightly in encouragement.  
  
"Fine by me." I sighed and hopped down nimbly from the sofa and made my way across the marble floor, past her legs towards the bathroom. Then I gulped. The sink itself was too high for me to reach. There was a bathtub but I doubt I could even climb in without help.  
  
"Soap (almost spelt soup) is in the green dispenser if you need it." She said quite cheerfully. I turned my gaze skywards and stared at the dispenser positioned high up there. Oh boy. I couldn't even reach the stupid tap! Let alone get the water to flow out.  
  
"Ray... I can't reach anything." I sighed, finally resigning to my fate of being stuck in pokomon form for a while.  
  
  
  
"Oh? You noticed?" Ray replied with a mock expression of surprise on her face. Then bent down and scooped me up from the floor, placing me by the sink.   
  
"Oh no.." I groaned.  
  
"It isn't that bad. ANd its only one time. You'll probably digivolve again sometime soon..."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
I must say I quite enjoyed the bath. Who wouldn't? After being outside in such a dirty place. The only thing that still bugged me was the fact that I still was in pokomon form. After being dried. We sat down on the sofa while Ray watched the foreign news and explained at the same time.  
  
"The fact is IcePokomon, even Hypnos isn't sure what these creatures are. They seem to only come out at night but disappear in the day without a trace. They haven't found out if those creatures are digimon which is where you come in."  
  
I chewed down a portion of fried bean curd (pokomon likes bean curd yes?) and gave a puzzled look. "Me?"  
  
Ray nodded, "They needed a digimon strong enough to perhaps defeat one of these creatures so that they can determine if the creatures are digimon. If they can't be sure... then they may decide to wipe out hte digirealm."  
  
"WHAAAAT?!!!" I screamed and choked on a piece of bean curd I was eating. I coughed slightly then argued, "What makes you think I can defeat them? I mean, yea I was strong in the digiworld, but I just got defeated by a spaghetti monster." I was confused, and sometimes in being confused I tended to just say aloud whatever I was thinking.  
  
"Why not call guilemon, or THAT renamon? Why me?"  
  
"Oh... yea, I haven't thought about it. Oh, maybe they're even stronger than you. Good point, you can go back now." Ray nodded and then leaned back against the sofa, listening to the news and not saying anything else. I quietened down and continued eating. I could tell she was annoyed. Ever since my defeat I was in a snobbish mood I realised. And now I even didn't trust my own power and worst of all, now I didn't trust her judgement. I made up my mind. If Ray thinks I can do it. Then I can!  
  
A foul smell tickled my nose as I perked up suddenly and glanced around the room. What was that smell? It smelled like a reptile. Another monster? A low growl rose in my throat. There! Out from the kitchen a small black thing slithered from the sink. Its small beady eyes unblinking as a pale pink forked tongue tasted the air. Ray had also spotted the snake and rose from her seat. Her gun was on the mantlepiece. She started to move towards it, trying not to make any jerking movements. Meanwhile, the vile serpant slithered to the ground and paused, flicking its tongue in and out. I hissed at it while it hissed back at me and reared up slightly. Then the snake turned its head and looked at Ray. No way!  
  
I jumped at it and bit down hard around the back of its head. Instantly I felt the folds of coils wrap around me, tightening as it constricted me. I clenched my teeth tighter around the back of the snakes head but its scales were so slippery that I was loosing my grip. The crushing force around me tightened every time I exhaled. I felt like I was trapped in a tomb, being suffocated to death.  
  
Ray grabbed her gun then realised that the two creatures were too tightly interlocked for her to get a clear shot. The shot might even pass through the snake and hit me. Grtting her teeth, She advanced slowly and grabbed the snake's head tightly, then tried to unwind the serpant from my body. I could feel my breaths deepen and hasten as I tried to draw in more air. My vision started to blur until Ray removed a coil from around my neck and I could suck in a much needed breath. My paws scrabled agaisnt the scales of the snake and the marble floor as I tried to wriggle out from the snake's grasp.  
  
Upon realisation that it was loosing its prey, the snake uncoil and started to flail about. Its tail hit Ray's eye and she dropped it. The snake hit the floor and reared up again, ready to strike at Ray. I lept in and bit its snout then quickly realised and jumped back, wary of its muscular coils. We were soon interlocked in a close battle as I tried to grip the snake's neck while it tried to grip me in its muscular coils again.   
  
"IcePokomon!" Now Ray wasn't an expert on snakes but she knew there were two basic kinds. Poison-wielders and constrictors. That snake seemed to be a constrictor which meant it had no poisonous fangs. However, a hard bite could hurt me well enough for me to turn into vanished data.  
  
"Step back IcePokomon." Ray cried.   
  
I did so, leaping backwards a few jumps from the hissing black thing. Just as I jumped backwards, a dark purple bolt fired from Ray's gun, shot overhead me and hit the snake. It writhed in its death throes, incinerated to ashes. Reliefed, Ray bent down to hug me. Okay fine, in fact I also jumped into her arms.  
  
"For a moment I thought you weren't going to listen to me again." Ray whispered.  
  
I didn't say anything in reply. I didn't need to. Ray had created me so she understood me perfectly. It was I who didn't trust my own abilities and her judgement. But now, I was quite ready to begin our relationship again. As digimon and creator. Well, I couldn't say 'tamer' because it wouldn't be accurate and you know just how I like details.  
  
A small orb of dark blue light appeared between us, gathering energy as it took physical form and became a digivice. Ray picked up the digivice and turned it over in her hands. It seemed much smaller now that she had grown up. But its use and meaning was still the same. We were a team. We were meant to be a team.  
  
"I haven't seen this thing in years." Ray exclaimed as she ran a finger over the LCD display of the digivice, "I can't remember where I chucked the cards now... do you still need them?"  
  
"You threw the cards away?" I exclaimed with shock.  
  
"No I didn't silly." Ray replied grinning, "got you again!"  
  
I rolled my blue eyes. "Would you please stop doing that Ray? it isn't good for my heart."  
  
"Ooh, since when were you so health-conscious flubby furball?"  
  
"Who are you calling flubby?! I look like this because you designed me this way."  
  
"And you look cute like that."  
  
Ray and I stared at each other. Somewhat surprised that we had actually engaged in a small quarrel of sorts and teased each other. From her look she seemed to have quite a lonely life. She was always much of a loner and so was I. I was glad. Indeed, I felt like I much needed the release from the stress I got from leadingt the Renamon Clan. She looked like she needed a good laugh too.  
  
Ray chuckled slightly then stopped. I thought I saw a soemwhat sad expression on her face but as soon as I imagined it there. It was gone. Had I mistaken?  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A few minutes Later. Ray had shown me around her house. It was rather huge, consisting of some underground tunnels but otherwise, 'coolade'! Her bedroom was by far one of the nicest. The marbles floor was slightly pink and the walls had vertically stripped wallpaper of a slightly peach hue. There was a carpet strewn neatly across the floor, made of intricate designs of gold,silver and red threads weaved together. I fancied one design looked much like me. A golden figure that was round with four limbs. Well, that was just my imagination I suppose. Her bed was large. Okay.. she said it was only Queen-sized. Darn my small form.  
  
Strangely, there seemed to be a window at one side of the room but covered by a thick piece of metal. I wondeed what it was but Ray never gave a reply. Only saying 'that? oh, its a mirror' Yea right. I can tell whats a mirror and what's a puddle ofwater, but that definitely wasn't a mirror, especially since there was already one at the dressing table. The furniture seemed to be made mostly of wood, laquered and giving off a slightly golden hue. I bounced slightly on the bed. It sheets where smoother than the material recalled Ray had when she lived with foster parents. It seemed that she was quite well-off with enough paper.. no money I mean.  
  
I sighed as I rolled over onto my back and felt as if the ceiling were the floor and I was stuck up to the ceiling. Well ,you know that feeling, try it yourself and stop laughing at me. Ray came in a moment later. She had disposed of the snake's body and was looking ready for some sleep. She looked like she needed it badly. I knew she was a workaholic. She dimmed the lights and laid on the bed. I snuggled under the blankets beside her and closed my eyes a moment to get used to the feeling. It didn't take long getting used to. It was confortable. Not to mention, nice to have Ray beside me again.   
  
"Ray?" I whispered.  
  
"What?" Came a soft tired reply.  
  
"What do you work as?"  
  
"Go to sleep you furball."  
  
"I'm not a furball. Soon I'll be prettier than you."  
  
"Mmmph. I doubt that..."  
  
After that. I don't know what happened next. I must have fallen asleep. Duh. Fine. 


	5. Chapter 4: Early Morning Scramble

:: Charactors Involved ::  
  
Ray  
  
IcePokomon  
  
Gyo (Weiss Hai)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I awoke the next morning feeling rather refreshed. Turning around, I was surprised to see the bed empty... except for me of course. No way! Don't tell me Ray got up before me... and I couldn't even tell? I want my Renamon form back. Hopping off the bed, I proceeded to the living room. The marble floor was cold, very cold. I don't believe I can hear a lion dance outside my house now... Don't know what a lion dance is? ASk any Chinese...  
  
Peering around the corner, I saw Ray sitting on the sofa drinking from a dark blue mug. I doubt that's coffee. I hate coffee. The smell irks me. Sniff sniff. No, thank goodness. Thats not coffee. My senses tell me it some ingrediant from a plant's seed. Cocoa? Is that how you spell it. Okay fine, she's drinking hot chocolate. Like I can remember. There isn't hot chocolate in the digiworld. Okay maybe there is, how would I know? I stayed there for a moment watching her. She looked rather pretty. Her clothes were slightly crumpled compared to when I say her last night. Humans toss and turn in bed very much. I wasn't squashed last night. Good for me. Then again, Ray's not as bad as some people I've seen...  
  
There she sits leg's outstretched under the coffee table. To this day I don't understand why its called a coffee table when she doesn't drink coffee. Her golden hair is mostly neatly combed save for a few strands that refuse to bend the right direction. Her blue eyes are staring at the television.. except its no longer those bulky televisions but streamlined to the wall. She crosses her left arm over to her right elbow while her right hand holds the mug, and she sips. Pretty soon I feel my paws going numb with the coldness of the marble floor. As if I just froze to the floor. Great, now I'm feeling cold. Having a tubby appearance as pokomon tends to radiate alot more heat than standing upright like a renamon with the main body mass away from the cold floor ... AS FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLE.  
  
"How long are you going to stand there IcePokomon?" Ray asked, Her Blue eyes glancing to me.  
  
I walked, 'walked' is an understatement I swear I waddled, towards her and jumped up onto the sofa beside her.   
  
"What are you drinking?" I asked, as if I couldn't tell already.  
  
Ray glanced at me out of the corner of her eye.   
  
"Chocolate."  
  
"May I have some? Please?"  
  
Ray closed her eyes and seemed to look somewhat contented for a moment.   
  
"Very well. Anything else?"  
  
I shook my head and she got up, placed the mug on the coffee table then moved towards the kitchen. I looked towards the television. My, has technology improved quite a bit. It was the morning news. Reports on the road condition, drops and rise in graphs. Ray explained to me last time it had something to do with paper.. I mean money. Politics. Whatever. I waddled (do NOT laugh) over to the remote control and was about to switch the channel when something caught my attention.  
  
"And now from the latest update on another monster sighting last night at.. street where two figures seemed to confront it... police spokesman Sir..." My jaw almost dropped as I watched, listening carefully, narrowing my eyes. Please don't catch me on screen. Please please don't say anything about me... .  
  
WHIZZ!!! I lept up in shock as one of the metal window coverings in the living room slid open vertically and a blue and white figure dropped in. STRANGER! I immediately launched myself at him with bared fangs (okay i don't have fangs do I?). His hand flew up to protect his face from me, a whirling pale blue ball at him.  
  
"CHOMP!" I latched onto one of his fingers and bit down as hard as I could. He gave a yelp of shock and agony and immediately clutched his free hand around me, trying to pry me off. A cupboard door from the kitchen was banged shut as Ray ran out and saw me latched onto the man's finger. He had a somewhat pained expression on his face.  
  
"Ray!" Both of us yelled at the same time and on yelling, I let go of his finger and dropped to the floor, then bounded over to Ray. He shook his hand a few times, muttering some curses under his breath. I growled, ready to attack again, even though he was huge. The next thing that happened was completely out of my sense of reasoning. Ray bent down, scooped me up in her hands and walked over to the man who had spikey blue hair and a tattoo over and under his right eye. My growl grew louder as we neared him.  
  
"IcePokomon, say hello to Gyo. Gyo, this is IcePokomon." Ray introduced us. I could detect a slight tinge of laughter in her voice.  
  
"That's a digimon?!"   
  
"Yes. Isn't that obvious? Well pokomon?"  
  
I stared at him then reluctantly spat out, "Hello."  
  
I can't say Gyo looked likeable. I mean, he looked more like an evil guy. Blue spikey hair, with his colds eyes and the tattoo. He wore a white coat, like Ray, except that his had a stiff rounded colar. Clad in a shirt and long pants underneat, he wore leather boots and had an assortment or things (I fancied I saw some metal darts) attatched to his black belt. His sleeves were folded up around his elbows and he smelled somewhat of burst coal, and looked slightly dusty.  
  
"Hmmph. I thought it was some weird pup that you picked up."  
  
Okay. That was an INSULT! I gave him a glare the best I could in Pokomon form, but I guessed it turned out to look like a cute pout because Ray just ruffled my fur slightly.  
  
"Weird? Don't be mean Gyo. So there courteous gentleman, I suppose you've got something for me? Especially since you chose to slide into my home without even telling me."  
  
Gyo nodded while brushing some dust off his hair and clothes. He brought out a small piece of paper and Ray set me down to grasp the paper and glance through it. I wondered over to the metal 'window' and peered in. So it wasn't a window, but it seemed like some sort of tunnel. I sniffed and found myself sneezing two or three times in quick repetition. It wasn't a sound I liked.  
  
"Cheez! Cheez! CHEEZ!" Ray chuckled, evidently she found it cute, but no way was I going to sneeze some more. I quickly scrabbled away from the 'window' and the metal door slide back down. I watched Gyo carefully. He seemed to be discusing something with Ray and soom enough Ray's expression changed to a more serious look. I stood nearby to catch what they were saying.  
  
"But are you certain that the information is accurate?" Ray hissed.  
  
Gyo nodded again, "Hypnos acertains that the monster sightings and attacks have become more frequent in the past month, near to the western side of the city where there are more power failures. We speculate that the power outages could tie with the monsters although we are unsure. Even then, we still cannot ensure what the monsters are... or whether they are digimon for that matter..."  
  
He said and glanced at me. I narrowed my eyes again. I still didn't like him. Ray had crossed her arms while listening to him. I noticed she still kept some distance from him although it looked somewhat casual, she was still very formal towards him though I initially percieved them as friends. So they weren't exactly that close yet. Bravo!  
  
Feeling slightly hungry, I padded to the kitchen and realised that there was something hot up there on the counter by the sink. I sniffed. Hot chocolate! I lept onto a stool nearby and onto the counter. Facing my eyes was a plate of brown liquid that was piping hot. Perfect thing to warm me up since the marble floor was cold as ice. I moved towards it and sniffed again. The sweet aroma of chocolate filled my nose. Ray had put it in a plate for me. How thoughtful... only that now I would look like a puppy lapping it up. Which reminds me... I WANT MY RENAMON FORM BACK!!! I reminded myself to ask her to digivolve me later. Satisfied by the warmth the hot chocolate radiated, I licked the plate clean. I can't remember how long it took me, but by the time I was done Ray and Gyo had finished their conversation. I stood on the kitchen counter and swished my tail, waiting patiently for Ray summarise and tell me the neccessary details. Gyo walked over to the sofa and made hismelf comfortable. I shot him a glare then turned to smiled sweetly at Ray.  
  
"Icepokomon... I should tell you, Gyo is like my partner who helps Hypnos with the research on the monsters. Try to be nice to him?"  
  
"You're working for Hypnos?" I exclaimed.  
  
"Not directly, I just offered my services for a sizable amount of money, if not, no I am working as a scientist. Does that satisfy your question?" She said somewhat irritably with a tone that said 'don't ask anymore on that topic and I mean it!'  
  
"Okay okay, so what do you know of the monsters?"  
  
"They seem to fear the light. We're not sure if they're digimon and they seem to draw power from electrical wires that run through houses and underground in the city. Other than that, more on the updates of politics, what the government is saying and the police... The unimportant stuff."  
  
"Okayy..." I said. "What are our next course of action."   
  
She had turned to grab her mug from the coffee table. Gyo glanced at her, watching her face as she came back to the kitchen. I state again, I still do not trust Gyo.  
  
"We? We go back to the building and see if the monster left anything behind." She said it in a matter-of-fact way.  
  
"Gyo, let's go." She called.  
  
"Alright! Let me do the driving."  
  
I stared. No way! She ruffled the fur above my head then carried me out of the 'house'. I groaned. Of all things we're going to spend a day with that guy? Not my idea of fun. We moved to the carpark and I saw Ray's car. An excellent choice I must say. It was a black sportscar, sleek and gleaming ebony... then again it didn't exactly match her white coat... or Gyo's white coat either. She took out the keys as Gyo stood beside, too close for my comfort, waiting patiently for her to pass him the keys. She dangled it in front of his nose and he made a move to grab it. Then she swiped it back and gave him a look.  
  
"Do you really think I'm gonna let YOU drive my new car? You have your own!"  
  
Gyo looked somewhat disappointed and shrugged. He side-stepped letting Ray unlock the door and stood there. Ray gave him another look as he opened the driver's door for her then closed it after she got in, with me of course. Then he moved across the front of the car engine and got in to sit in the passenger seat beside us. I fixed my eyes upon him. What was that gesture supposed to mean? And normally, guys do the driving... but still I was glad he wasn't the one driving. At that point of time I suddenly felt like sticking my tongue out at him. Only that I would look childish if I did so. darn, now there's some droning noise outside my house...  
  
Ray pressed a button on a console and the gate in front of the car slid open revealing a long narrow tunnel in front that seemed to have a spiral at the end of it. Starting the car's engine, she drove us up and out in to the daylight. Out in the daylight, I realised that the residential area had come to live with people walking about the streets, children and adults rushing about to school and work. It had an overall busy appearance. Pretty soon we pulled up beside the desolated apartment blocks. There were a few policemen around doing.. I don't know. The WEirdest checks I had ever seen. I hid under Ray's white coat as she draped her coat over her left arm and we approached the cordoned up area. A guard was about to stop us when Gyo held up a badge and we were allowed to pass through. I tried not to move too much as we approached the building.  
  
Meanwhile, I could feel Ray's tension rise as she spoke little and her face had a cold emotionless gaze. It was the normal expression she gave to strangers and only a few, like I, who knew her intimately, knew that she had a soft and somewhat humorous side. If not, she could pass off as the coldest person ever. My heart started to feel heavy as I looked at the grey apartments. I was feeling what she was feeling. It was unease. There was soemthing inside. Trouble was going to happen... 


	6. Chapter 5: Viola! First Victory

:: Charactors involved ::  
  
Ray  
  
IcePokomon  
  
Gyo (Weiss Hai)  
  
Biomon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gyo, I have a bad feeling about this." Ray muttered as she lowered her head and followed behind him as they walked towards the stairs of the apartments. I could hear clearly, a snort, coming from Gyo.  
  
"Well... we've come all the way here. Besides, when we agreed to the mission you knew we'd be facing danger right? Don't worry, I'm heret o protect you." Gyo seemed to laugh as he made a small joke.  
  
I coughed slightly. Oh pardon, I think I do a great job of protecting Ray. It's just that I'm in a form that's a tad too small now. I tested my limbs and wriggled slightly under the cover of Ray's white coat. Yep. I definitely felt stronger now compared to last night. My energy must be returning. I felt the rhythemic walking as Ray and Gyo opened the swing door connecting to the stairs and started climbing upwards.   
  
"Ahem, I can take care of myself Gyo. Thank you so very much." Ray answered keeping her voice level.  
  
'My point exactly!' I thought as peeked out from under the white silky material. The staircase seemed to the very dimly lighted. There was the definite smell of damp and dust, and the odour of being unaired for a long time. There was a tint of ammonia in the air and the corners of the walls were slaked with yellow-green goo and thriving dirty brown mould. IcePokomon was immediately repelled by the rancid odour. She moved back under the folds of white cloth. That was one of the grossest things she ever smelt. Phoo! Hopefully the smell didn't cling to her fur when the got out of this place.  
  
Gyo reached the last level (not the roof) and held open the door for Ray.  
  
"Ladies first," he said, his voice without a hint of any gentlemanly tone. I forced myself to come out form under the coat and almost yelled in his face. What if it was a trap?! I was about to shout that aloud when Ray shifted her weight and raised a brow in question.  
  
"No, I'm carrying Pokomon, if anything jumps at me I won't react in time." She insisted.  
  
'My point exactly! Again.' I snapped at him mentally. If I were back in Renamon form I would have crossed my arms and given Gyo a glare. This guy either had something up his sleeve or he didn't have brains. Gyo shrugged and stepped through the doorway first. Sliding his hands into the pockets of his pants, I immediately watched him carefully. But he didn't take anything out. I flicked my ears, trying to pick out any sounds. I felt as if I could fel a presence somewhere about. But my physical senses told me otherwise. We just faced a dark and equally rancid corridor with almost no light filtering through the side windows. They had been sealed off with thick sheets of newspaper with masking tape. I wondered why. It wasn't a good sign.  
  
"We'll go to the right first and check the rooms one by one." Ray said and moved off without waiting a reply from Gyo. He followed silently beside her. We turned a corner and Gyo kicked ope nthe first floor he saw. Nothing much was in the room except for old moudly cardboard boxes. There was a small electrical box on the wall of the room but its coloured buttons were cracked and its metal framework rusted. Cobwebs hung limply by its corners and black rubber-covered wires, gathering dust. Ray glanced the box over, much too disgusted to try and open the metal cover and check the switches inside. She was about to call Gyo over to do it when he called her name. She turned around and moved over the dirty floor to stand by his side.  
  
"What? Found soemthing?" She qeried and peering over his stooping form to try and glimpse what he was holding in his hand. I stretched forward too, catching side of it's glint. I expected to see a barrel but it was the sharp pointed barb, triangular in shape like the tip of a harpoon, only curved and solid black. Its inside was hollow and rough, its exterior curved into a sickle-sharp shape like a claw of a beast. I had seen that somewhere... but where? I searched frantically through my memory. Any digimon no... I had seen many digimon with claws but they weren't so hollow like that. What if it isn't a digimon? What if its... LAST NIGHT!  
  
Last night when I had battled the monster. Fine, it wasn't a real battle. But yes there it was in my memory. A greenish grey mass of writhing tentacles that were long and spiked... ending in black barbs. One had even pierced my flesh last night and made me de-digivolve. Ray had recognised it too and she had a grave look upon her face.  
  
"Gyo, we'll take it back to the lab's to analyse. Meanwhile, let's get out of here. I feel as if something is going to..."  
  
"RRRRROOOWWWWWWAAARRR!!!" Came a loud grumbling from behind us that echoed in the corridors. My heartbeat accelerated suddenly as I saw and smelt what was to come. IT WAS HERE! I saw the tip of a tentacle, the wicked barb curved and ready to strike, slashing through the air as the ghastly monster seemed to flow like a watery mass of tentacles over the floor to cover the doorway. The entrance of the room. Gyo quickly unholstered his gun and aimed at it, fumbling slightly on the sercurity lock with his crouched position. I lept off Ray's arms to give her move freedom to move about. Her shocked cry at my sudden action told me she wasn't expecting that move. Yea like I was going to let her carry me all the time. I lept onto a cardboard box in front of her and hissed at the monster, leaping to the other end of the room trying to draw its attention away from the other two.   
  
"AAAhhhh!" I yelled aloud as I dashed to the corner of the room, also for a lack of a better word to distract it. I was surprised at howm uch my energy had returned in such a short time compared to this morning. I could feel the nergy in my legs as I lept over cardboard boxes agily. Drawing the tentacles away from the two humans. That's right! Try and catch me you spaghetti monster! Just see you try! I was but a small light-blue ball flashing away as I lept around avoiding the tentacles that slashed around me. But the ends of the tentacles were quick too. I felt the blade of one whiz over my head and the air whoosh by as I lept onto the spiny hard texture of one tencle and dropped down to the floor again to dodge another.  
  
Gyo fired three rounds into the centre of the monster but it continued in its writhing. Worse still, it started toward's Ray and Gyo's position.  
  
"Let's go!" Gyo yelled and he grabbed Ray's wrist, then ran for the doorway.  
  
"Wait! Pokomon!" I heard her call as I vaulted over a box towards the entrance. In my hurry and taking my eyes off the monster, something hard and spiny slammed into my side and I flew , the world spinning around me as I crashed onto the hard dusty floor. I felt the sickening thud of my own body against the grey cement. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw it moving towards me now. The mass of tentacle then opened to reveal a maw lined with serrated teeth and gooey saliva. Repulsed, I climbed to my paws shakily. Just then,  
  
!!!CARD SLASH!!!  
  
"IcePokomon! Power Up! Metal armour!" Ray yelled.  
  
'What the what?' was all I could think before I saw her slash a grey card through her digivice which glowed a luminous eerie blue. A lighted ring of digital data streaked from the digivice and shot right into my midsection and i could feel the plates of armour form around me, encasing me in metal. Silver streaks covered my blue fur like a coccon. Covered with metal, the force of the tentacles wouldn't hurt me much now...unless it had some acidic poison. But I wasn't goign to take the risk. A tentacle crashed downwards but i sidestepped. The metal weighed me down and decreased my weight, but not by much.  
  
"Pokomon, go for its exposed gut!"   
  
I understood, the creep wouldn't open its mouth much longer once it knew that 'prey' wasn't defeated at all. Something swooshed in the air behind me and I lept upwards upon instinct, feeling the whir of a bard as it passed behind me. My, this monster must be feeling irritated playing 'whack-the-blue-jumping-thing'. I landed on the floor again and charged towards the pink maw with glistening teeth, as revolting as it was. it was the monster's weak point. Gyo fired another round aimed at the monsters mouth. It shot into a side of its 'cheek' ripping a small hole.   
  
"SCREEYAH!!!"   
  
Screeching a cry of surprise mingled with pain. It shut its mouth immediately. Great!!! WHAT NOW?! I lept backwards as another barb fell from above. It hit the cement in front of me, even cracking the cement and embedding its barb inside. I started to get frantic. Now that I couldn't go for the offensive, this metal armour was of no good weighing me down. Ray was groping around for ideas. Great, great. What now? She picked a card and held it between her index and middle finger. Drawing up her digivice again, she slashed the card through its length.  
  
!!!CARD SLASH!!!  
  
Immediately the cardseemed to split into three plys that separated with green lines trailing from their edges, forming the three-dimensional shape that represented the data on the card. The digivice lit up once more as I recieved the data again to aid my battle.  
  
"IcePokomon! Hyper Power! IceFlare!"  
  
Yes! That was it. I glowed a light luminous blue and blueish flames seemed to flare from my metallic body. A spark from the flare lept at the monster and it drew back. It seemed to be working! With renewed confidence I charged at it, leaping from side to side, I pressed my charge forwards. I wasn't going to give up noW! No way! NOt to some freak that made me de-digivolve. At the last metre I sprang upwards with all my energy towards the middle of the monster, trailing blue icy flares behind me.   
  
"YAAAAH!"  
  
"WHACK!" Inches from the monster, I was suddenly sent hurtling in a totally different direction and hit agaisnt the glass windows, cracking them slightly from the force and the hardness of the metal plates. A few streams of sunlight filtered in around me as I dropped to the floor again. I sneezed and tried to clear my mind. I blinked then winced as the monster's screech suddenly filled the room, followed by a sudden flurry of failing moments.  
  
The small tiny streams of sunlight had landed on the monster... and parts of it had crumbled into dust. Light! That was the solution! Ray had mentioned that the monsters came out only at night. But it was here in the daytime only becauset he room was dark! I whacked the window with my tail and sunlight streamed in upon the monster. With a last anguished cry, it disappeared into dust, no more to be seen. I stared at it's disappearing form. Was that a digimon?! I tried to absorb its data.... only, It wasn't data. Huh?! Wasn't data?   
  
Ray saw what was happening and took out a small cube that had weird inscriptions on it.  
  
"Estra-convert..." Ray whispered as the cube glowed a queer hue of multicolour. The remaining half of the monster, rapidly turning into dust, changed suddenly into data and streamed towards me as I absorbed it. It was however, yet to be identified. I looked at Ray and gave a small smile as the metal armour and blueish glow faded away. Then, I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. I felt the floor thump slightly as Ray ran over and wrapped me in her coat.   
  
"Ray! We gotta go! NOW! The whole place is rigged!" Gyo yelled, ran forward and grabbed Ray's shoulder.  
  
"Rigged?!"  
  
We ran, helter skelter as fast as we could down the stairs. Just as we reached the bottom of the stairs, there was a massive explosion from the upper levels as the concrete cracked and rained down in bits and chunks. Ray and Gyo evaded the huge chunks in time as they ran and ducked under the plastic tapes that cordoned off the area. Watching in shock, we saw the whole building tumble bringing out a layer of dust and dirt. Ray quickly wrapped me in her white coat as Gyo ran around the perimeter with the police officers checking for any casualties. Thankfully there were none. Sorely tired and longing for a good bath, Ray got into her car and Gyo entered the passenger seat. Slamming the door shut, we all let out a sigh of relief. Deciding that this was quite enough for one day, Ray turned on the engine and we drove off. Having won one battle but left with more msteries. 


	7. Chapter 6: Dirt covered Blood bath

:: Charactors involved ::  
  
IcePokomon / IceRenamon  
  
Ray  
  
Gyo (weiss Hai)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I didn't say anything. Not a word was uttered as we drove back to Ray's hideout in silence. I glanced at Gyo. He was staring out of the window of the car, but I could see his reflection in the glass window. His brow was furrowed and his eyes distant, holding sadness in it. They were dark blue, darker than Ray's azure blue eyes. There were greyish specks in his iris, reflections of bitterness and weakness...  
  
I looked away. Maybe this male human was not too bad after all. Perhaps he was just ignorant of today's trap. But then again, I could have been mistaken. He blinked in slight shock when he saw my reflection in the glass window as I looked at him. Then his head tilted downwards slightly, his fringe covering his eyes, the windows to the soul, closed now to me. I pretended to avert my gaze to something else. Ray's hand blocked my view of him as she slide the car into reverse and backed up into the parking lot, halting only slightly but with upmost ease into the space inbetween the tight parallel walls, as she had done many times.  
  
She got out of the car and closed the door. Gyo stepped out still looking at the floor. I heard him breathe out a breath much more heavy than usual. When he looked up, all traces of his weakness just now had vanished like a snowflake in a summer afternoon. ((Oh, okay, Ray just said over my shoulder that it wasn't an appropriate way to mention how quick his facial expression changed. Living in the digiworld for a few years does get one out of touch of the real world doesn't it?)) With cold eyes as dreary as the sight of the collapsed apartments, he waited while Ray opened the locks of her place. She fumbled with her keys for a second as she locked the car's door then keyed in the number to open the gates. I could not say I was not eager to be 'home'. After all, I felt like I had rolled in layers of dust. Okay, technically I just had after battling the monster, but that's not my point.  
  
I blinked my eyes rapidly to get some dirt out and shook my head. Oh no, I felt a small itch coming up my nose.  
  
"CHEEEZ!" I erupted into another sneezing fit. Great just great.  
  
Ray held back another chuckle I could tell, her face was more etched with concern than amusement.   
  
"Erm, make yourself at home Gyo. I'll tend to IcePokomon..." Her voice trailed off as she let me down on the floor while she went into her room to grab a spare towel. Gyo plopped himself right into the couch awith a 'poof' sound. I stared as he let out a deep sigh, leaned back and... flipped the television on. It occured to me (as it does right now) that Ray and Gyo were similar in some way. Other than gender differences, they hide their feelings behind curtains of deception and they weren't exactly sociable. Their eyes told a similar story of mistrust in others and under developed social skills. Still that Gyo person needs what humans call 'getting a life'. Yeah? Ray already has one at least. Me. Off course.  
  
"And Gyo, making youself at home doesn't mean ransacking any of MY stuff. Just the food and beverage department got it? That includes NOT messing the place up." Ray's voice rang from her room as she paused in midsentence, like she was distracted by something. Technically it was an unneccessary statement, but I identified she was trying to lighten up the mood. Of course, humans like any other creature, get tense after facing death, including myself. I felt as if my data had almost been rattled out of me. But see my point, she HAS a life, Gyo does not. (OW! you did not have to hit my head Ray!)  
  
"IcePokomon, you'd like a bath won't you?"  
  
"That would be much appreciated Ray." I thanked her and lept towards the bathroom. Indeed I was moving much faster now. Thank goodness. The marble floor was cold. Really cold. I stepped onto the anti-slip rubber mat in the bathroom waiting for Ray, thankful that my belly was not near the cold floor any longer. I waited.  
  
"Ray?" I called, wondering what she was up to.  
  
"Coming..." Came the quick reply as she came back with a furry towel that she placed on the metal towel rack nearby. I smelled medicine on her. Was she hurt? Or had she been attending to Gyo? I certaintly did not need medicine. Perhaps I did. I do not know.   
  
"Okay! Let's get you cleaned up!" She rolled back the sleeves of her white long sleeved shirt and picked me up from the floor to rest next to the sink, standing on marble the colour of pale cream. I tried not to sneeze again.   
  
"Cheez!" Too late.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to bathe in the the sink again am I correct?"  
  
"Well yes?" Ray answered, stil looking expectantly at me.   
  
"You said last night I would only bath in the sink once." I pointed out.  
  
"I was wrong then." She admitted and turned on the tap to fill the sink basin with water.  
  
"Just this last time..." I muttered, standing by the edge of the sink and watching the water level in the sink rise. The bubbled created by the jettison force of the tap appeared and disappeared quickly, but it was something nice to gaze at. I mean, considering I was in quite a bad state. Yes bad, when one is covered with beautiful pale blue fur and silver fur and having being thrown and tumbled across layers upon layers of ancient dust nearly turning black, it is considered a very bad state already. I looked more like a blue soccerball covered in mud, only caked in dust. (Great, now Ray is just standing behind laughing her head off. I meant it figuratively.)  
  
"Can you close the door Ray?" I asked quietly. She complied and while glancing out yelled, "Gyo, can you be nice and help me mop that black trail off the floor?"  
  
I winced slightly, so I had left that black trail on the floor. Fine. But I couldn't do anything about it.  
  
"You should ask Pokomon to clean it off herself." Gyo replied as he got up from the comfortable couch unwillingly.  
  
"Does it look like she can hold a mop? Be NICE. Thank you."  
  
  
  
"Mmf! Welcome." He responded hesitantly. I could not see him from my angle of vision.  
  
"For your information I happened to save your tail back there." I added snidely.  
  
"Humans don't have tails stupid digimon." He argued.  
  
"Alright, enough both of you."  
  
Ray closed the door shaking her head slightly. I slid into the water and tried to rub what I could off my fur. It was not much. Ray helped as she latheed up the soap, slding her fingers through my fur and getting the clumps of black dirt off. It was a huge relief to me. But the water got a murky grey really quickly with black dirt clumps floating around the water. Ray rinsed me through the water over and over again. Using a new batch of water of course and soon I was light blue again, the colour of the afternoon sky. I looked and the mirror and turned to my side, making sure that all the dirt was off. A small smile crept onto my face.  
  
"When you're done with grinning like an idiotic furball..." Ray commented as she grabbed the towel and dried my fur. I only flashed her another smile. It was GOOD to feel clean.   
  
"Ray..."  
  
"Yea?" She whispered as she ruffled the fur on my tail.  
  
"Are you injured?" I asked, concerned. Yes I definitely could smell the medicine on her. The kind used for external injuries.  
  
"No. Not really. yes." She answered quite haltingly, trying to dodge the subject.  
  
"I will not laugh." I said quite solemnly.  
  
"Yes, but it is minor and..." She burst into laughter, seeing my appearance. 'Whaaaat?' was what rang through my mind.  
  
"You're such a cute thing." She smiled, as I gazed into her eyes. She stopped. And her blue eyes looked at me again. Only deeply. Yes. I liked the way she looked. Her golden hair, her eyes like the ocean and the sky. Her pure pale skin. I loved her. I had always loved her all my life. How could I not?  
  
"Ray I..."  
  
"Ray, I've finished the mopping and.." Gyo's muffled voice came from outside.  
  
Our eye contact broke as she looked up suddenly on instinct but the door was closed. The moment was gone like the wind.  
  
"Yea, go help yourself to a bite if you want!" She snapped, equally as irritated as I was. If I were in IceRenamon mode, and if Ray had allowed, I could have Diamond-storm blasted him right there and then. Okay, perhaps my crystalline attack would damaged her marbled floor.... Fine. She gave me a quick rub down when I heard a small beeping sound...  
  
"Dee-deet!"  
  
"Huh?" We both uttered at the same time when my form suddenly flared outwards suddenly. I could feel the power surging through my body as my vision grew keener and from a taller point of view. The room seemed to shrink suddenly around me as I evolved without much warning and expectation to IceRenamon form.  
  
"Whoa!" Ray gave a yelp as she fell backwards. My tail splashed water from the sink into the air. I tried to grab hold of her before she fell but tripped over the rubber mat and fell alongside her. In a messy tumble of human and blue fur. I opened my eyes slowly and saw her large blue eyes staring back at me. I had landed on top of her.  
  
"YOu have beautiful eyes." I muttered and then jumped to my feet when Gyo suddenly opened the door.  
  
"What's going... Ray! You alright? What did... AHHH!" He gave a surprised cry when he saw me. I was quite shocked on what had happened if I might say so myself.  
  
Ray gave a soft moan and sat up, rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"Ray are you alright?" Gyo asked and reached towards her.  
  
I got there first with my heightened skills. I appeared beside her and helped her up with a concerned look written all over my face.  
  
"Ray... I'm sorry I..." I tripped over the words. ARGH! Why did Gyo have to be around. I could not speak naturally to Ray when he was around. I just could not. She was half wet as so was my tail. She gripped a hand to her forehead for a moment as her colour turned pale a moment then her cheeks flushed with colour again. Only she was blushing slightly...   
  
"I'm okay now Gyo. I'm alright. I'm alright. Just let me clean up this mess. Both of you, out. NOW." She gave Gyo a small shove. I stayed by her side. Something was wrong. I was sure I could smell...  
  
"You too Renamon, out. Just for this moment please." She stressed, then winced again.  
  
As much as I hated to leave her, I obliged. As soon as I had stepped out, she had closed the door behind me. I flicked my partially wet tail slightly, dripping droplets of water on the floor. Clean waer mind you. Gyo gave me a glare but this time I could counter it with my own slitted digimon eyes. We stood there staring at each other for a few moments like children in a backyard showdown. 'Anti-slip mat... yea right. It was SO efficient.. NOT!'  
  
"Did you attack her back there?!" He quetioned, eyes narrowing as he became suspiscious of me.  
  
"WHAT?!" I cried aghast that he would actually think of such a thing. NEVER! I repeat. Never will I attack Ray. Never. Ever. NOT in my WHOLE LIFE! NO!  
  
"No! It was an accident! I just happened to digivolve and..."  
  
"And what? I saw how fast you moved, You could have caught her in time if..."  
  
"I was half evolved at that point of time and with no time to even move..."  
  
"Both of you! Enough!" Ray called from inside in admonishment. I stopped then tilted my head when I heard her fast breathing. The kind of sound one makes when in much pain and breathing harshly through clenched teeth. I could hear it through the door. She was in pain. I closed my eyes, wondering what to do. It was indirectly her order that she wished me to stay out of the matter.  
  
"Ray?! Are you alright in there?" Gyo knocked on the door. There was no reply. It was locked.  
  
Honestly, I tried not to scare the male human back then, but I definitely saw him turn pale as well when I stated, "I smell blood." And I did. A strong metallic smell. My concern started to rise again. My own inner voice suddenly felt very small an vulnerable. 'Ray?' 


	8. Chapter 7: Hold your pain, its nothing r...

:: Charactors Involved ::  
  
IceRenamon  
  
Ray  
  
Gyo (weiss hai)  
  
Point-of-view has been changed to third person to give a more rounded viewpoint of the charactors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bending over the sink and gripping the side tightly till her knuckles turned white, Ray was definitely in no condition to move. She shivered slightly, her ragged breath coming in gasps as the biting pain flared in her. She was half wet with the water splashe out of the sink by IceRenamon but she did not even think about it at this point of time. The pain... it hurt. It hurt very badly. Like metal claws that brutally slashed through her chest every time she moved. She locked the bath room door and agonisingly took off her shirt to survey the damage.  
  
It was worse. The wound. A large gash of eight inches across her chest diagonally under her breasts. It had closed and begun to heal but the recent battle had loosened the stitches. She had re-tied the bandage in her room but the sudden unexpected force of Renamon falling atop her had torn open the wound. Gritting her teeth, She winced as she slowly took off the bandage. The long piece of white linen was soaking in warm fresh blood. It would have to be changed but first...  
  
She could stand it no longer. The pain wrecked through her chest every time she drew breath. Sharp and biting even when she held her breath. She tried to breathe slowly to lessen the pain but it was so intense that she ended up shuddering again. Her nervous system was on fire. Like mutliple blades shearing through her bones and internal organs. She closed the lid of the toilet seat and sat upon it while her brain raced frantically. Removing the stitches and redoing it would mean the wound would never close properly now and there would be permanent and more visible scar... What other options did she have? She considered none. She did not have enough energy now to bio-merge with IceRenamon. She did not want Weiss Hai to intrude with her own buinesses.   
  
'Heck its not like anyone's ever going to look...' She thought, still clenching her teeth tightly as she took out a medicine box from a cabinet nearby and with slightly shaky hands, cut a part of the string. This wouldn't do...  
  
'Calm... be calm.' She thought as she stopped and breathed shallowly, trying to stop her racing heart and gain more control of her own actions. It was only at this time she noticed the hot exchange of words outside.   
  
'Strange, that's not like IceRenamon to quarrel with Gyo. Unless she's also rattled out of her wits. She must be, I've forgotten how sharp her senses are.' Ray realised and brought herself to yell out a few words to bring about more silence. She got what she wanted. Peace. Calmly now, she removed the bloodied stitches, ignoring the blood that seeped out and the pain as much as possible.  
  
'If I can shut out everything right now, I will also be able to shut out the pain.' And she did as she steadily redid the stitches, at an agonisingly slow rate but closing the wound no less. It was torturous to stitch up her own wound, but she stubbornly wouldn't let anyone else do it. Not even a doctor. She could manage perfectly by herself. Or at least that's what she thought. Finishing up the last bits, the redid the bandaging making sure it was firm and tight. A thousand curses if she had to do it again. Dumping the soiled bandage and blood soaked thread in the rubbish bin. She washed the scissors under the tap and kept it away. When she finally glanced in the mirror as her appearance, she realised how much the strain had taken its toll on her. She looked tired and pale. Not to the point of being haggard, there was still some colour in her cheeks, but the pain had constricted the blood vessels near the surface of her skin making her look whiter.  
  
"Great... just great." She muttered and bent down, wincing yet again, to pick her shirt up and rebuttoned it. She would have to change her wet clothes in her room. Hopefully Gyo wouldn't be nosy enough to open the bin. She would slap him if he did. But she knew he wouldn't. He wasn't the type of guy. She splashed some water onto her face and smoothened down her golden hair...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
IceRenamon paced outside but after awhile she realised Gyo was watching her intensely. She sniffed at him and then leaned against the wall outside, staring at him. After waiting for the seconds to tick by, both of them heard some movements inside. Upon which, Gyo just turned and moved back towards the living room to sit on the sofa and watch the global news. IceRenamon gave him a steely stare and stood up to pad up to the bathroom door. She still smelt blood. Only now she smelt fresh blood. She sniffed. It was an aweful smell. Human blood. It was. It was metallic with the scent of chemicals in it. Unlike data which had no scent but only the feeling of having power. Intangible and unseen. Blood was, however, crimson red and liquid, staining and decomposing to darker brown. The slight flicking of her tail was the only thing helping IceRenamon in maintaining her cool appearance.  
  
Yes, the smell of it was about to 'freak her out'. It was scary to smell the blood of her creator. She had not seen Ray injured for a long time, far longer than she could count. The Ray she knew wielded powers that could evolve five Renamon to Kyuubimon and a number of pokomon to Renamon. The Ray she knew had the power to easily evolve her to a higher level in the face of danger or to transform her into crimson or ebony mode if the situation required it. She was a powerful human, a special one who had travelled in and out of the digiworld so many times that she had incorporated some unseen power into herself.   
  
But the Ray that IceRenamon knew was also weak. Weak in the sense that she could not heal herself unless in the Bio-merge with IceRenamon. Weak in the sense that she trusted not many people. And now, the time difference between them, she had actually pushed IceRenamon away, and tried to hide IceRenamon from seeing her weakness. Now IceRenamon was no certified pschologist. But she could tell that the gap that had bridged her and Ray had suddenly grown wider in that accident. And she begun to blame it on herself.  
  
'If only I had reacted in time... I would have been able to catch her. Have my abilities been weakened? It must be it. To evolve from pokomon to Renamon, I have lost some data on my previous battles. I must decode the data of that monster. I must grow stronger to protect Ray.'  
  
Feeling a sense of helplessness. IceRenamon scoffed a paw against the marble. The floor was still cold, but not as cold as it used to feel. She stood there, leaning agaisnt the wall. Just waiting, waiting for Ray to come out. Listening intently should she stop hearing the faint noises of Ray's movements, practically inaudible to the human ear, but not to hers. Something was thrown away. She heard the rush of wind signifying the swooshing of the dustbin's lid. She glanced at Gyo again. He was watching her. She knew it. He was watching her when he thought she didn't know. She folded her arms to continue waiting. Ray seemed to take forever. She hoped it was not too serious, whatever Ray's injury was. The seconds seemed to pass like minutes. Dragging on and on like it could go on forever.   
  
'Ray... please be alright...'   
  
More noises from within. And IceRenamon continued waiting patiently. Ever loyal and ready.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Weiss Hai, cold and uncaring, the self-made man. Stood beside the blue thing. The thing that had remained standing while Ray had fallen. The blue monster who could disappear and appear by Ray's side yet had no time to catch Ray from falling. What a joke! What a decieving monster! Ray would only get up ending hurt. He could not trust this digimon. It was but a pile of data. He wondered why Ray would even take the risk of bringing it back home. It was sure to soil her house anyway. Had it decieved him? Making an act of bravely charging into the field and being unable to digivolve? It was a trap. It surely was. While it could easily evade the monster's grasp with its speed, it had not digivolved to save them. His eyes had seen the evidence. This one was not to be trusted. Or else why had it not digivolved, when they were attacked by the monster, to help them but only digivolved when it was alone with Ray?  
  
Scheming dirty pile of data. He would have to report this to Hypnos without telling Ray. He knew Ray would not allow him to do so. He could tell Ray protected the ungrateful digimon. While normally he would mind his own buiness, he was somehow just concerned about Ray. He had, initially wanted to ask Ray out for lunch but it seemed she might not be well enough to go. He would just have to postpone the small interaction between them to a later date. Perhaps even a dinner tommorrow or some time later. Dinner? Hmmm.. that seemed like a good idea.  
  
'Wait... why am I even interested in taking her out for a meal. I care for no one. I live by myself, independent of others...'  
  
Thus began the inner conflict within his mind. He was a self-made man. Having risen to his status only by his own sheer effort. Having a higher physical strength than most people due to his perserverance and self-discipline to train. Yet, how is it that even he could not defeat a monster while that small puny soft-toy could? It was indirectly an insult. Yet, here he was, his mind actually dwelling over the lost chance of having a meal with Ray. Why? It was not important. What was important was that they find out more about the monsters. What was important was eliminating the threat before them. The threat that faced the city and took the lives of the civilians. The unseen threat that was probably building up its forces while people innocently went baout thier daily lives, yet knew at the back of their minds the city was no longer secure. It was thier job to eliminate this thinking. To make the city secure once again. Why, Ray was just his partner. He might even be reassigned another partner if he told them about what Ray had done. To break the barrier between the digiworld and real world and bring home a evil digimon.  
  
Why? Why did he even care? Ray was just his partner. Someone whom was assigned to work with him on this case. He couldn't care much about her. He didn't, did he?  
  
'Only because she is my partner and I must ensure her stable mentality for us to work together. She is one of the best with her skills. I must take her out for a meal to relieve her stress and urge her to delete that digimon as soon as possible. I cannot loose such a partner with extra-ordinary skills to manipulate data and technology. especially not one who is such an expert marksman too. It will do no good to mankind.'  
  
Finally convinced that he was worried for Ray only because she was not as dispensible as the other agents in the organisation, Gyo continued to watch the news from around the globe, constantly glancing at IceRenamon to ensure that she wasn't goign to spring upon Ray once she got out of the bathroom and when his attention was directed to the news. He would have to do soemthing about it. AHA! Yes, he would do just that! 


	9. Commentry and Blog

This Blog is where I jot notes down on the chapters and what I try to bring out of the charactors and plot in the chapters. If you're a good writer, read the blog too and review on whether i'm able to bring out what I'm trying to. Yep.  
  
10 09 03  
  
- Hhhmmm... seems that Chapters 1, 2, and 3 went quite well without a hitch. Mostly still unfamiliar with the formatting problems but getting used to it!   
  
Chapter 1 was meant as an introduction to show IceRenamon's nature whilst she lived without Ray, always putting up a front and not letting many draw near to her. Heck she even keeps a distance from her seccond-in-command.   
  
Chapter 2 was meant to show her ego and how hurt she was over a simple defeat. COrny yea but the new portal seemed to be less useful than normal portals since it sucks energy from the travellor.  
  
But still we see the 'don't back down from a battle' side of Renamon and the pride she has in her achievements... before getting discouraged that is. Behold, crabby Pokomon!  
  
Chapter 3... not much to say but Renamon realises that during her time away from Ray she has lost trust in her creator's decision making skills. But soon she regains the trust. Also to show how dreadful the monsters can be that Ray resorts to living underground. A bit of Ray's background, and who knows where she gets the money from. A small simple episode with the snake. Mostly Rena... okay Pokomon's desire to protect Ray.  
  
That's about it for now. I really wish I could see some consructive comments and reviews. ANd if it isn't obvious enough, this time they're dealing not with another digimon threat, but a biological threat. AM I screaming for attention? Well sorta.   
  
11 09 03  
  
- Well, I really am supposed to be studying, but just uploaded one chapter.  
  
Chapter 4, Gyo is introduction and IcePokomon doesn't like him. She starts to feel that he is barging on her relationship between Ray and herself. She still doesn't like being a Pokomon and again we see that she bravely tries to defend Ray. By now she isn't so crabby and almost reverting back to her normal personality.  
  
Still no reviews? I'm disappointed. Planning for the next chapter already. Ta...  
  
22 09 03  
  
-PHEW! Most of my exam papers are over save for one paper tomorrow. MCQ, multiple choice questions. I should be able to pass without much difficulty... I think. oh dear. *starts thinking about situation if I fail* fail= die. Anyways, 5th chapter up.  
  
Chapter 5, the three of them march into the disgusting building. I didn't even know my vocab could describe such a revolting place. She ALMOST back to normal. She bravely tries to fight the spaghetti monster but can't find its weakness. Gyo's bullets don't work agaisnt the monster. We see Ray actually recalling her childhood days of battling digimon with Renamon and is able to use cards to aid IcePokomon in battle. Not much of a battle scene yet with the main charactor still in pokomon form. A small vistory but a victory none the less. But still the question remains. Just what monster disappears into dust if it isn't digimon? or is it just a new type of digimon?  
  
25 09 03  
  
Chapter 6, just a chapter on the three of them at Ray's house. A small glimpse of IcePokomon's love for Ray. That sweeling feeling of love actually amkes IcePokomon digivolve suddenly but it catches both of them off guard getting Ray accidentally hurt. Still no idea of how Ray got the smell of blood. But We see the tension between Gyo and IceRenamon rise as they vie for Ray's attention. So happens she wants to be alone when she's hurt, even physically. 


End file.
